Werewolves Are For Real
by DDragonnSorceressRS
Summary: Tia was your average girl, boyfriend of Deadlox, friend of Team Crafted. Her past was forgotten, although on one fateful day, it resurfaces like it happened yesterday. And suspicions rise, as she slowly transforms. I HAVE SAID TOO MUCH ALREADY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES XD PLEASE JUST CHECK IT OUT (Beta Reader KKKstories) (Rated T for blood)Some fluff.. but NOTHING MORE! ew.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to my THIRD STORY (I really need to stop) Werewolves Are For Real, Chapter 1 Sending OC's is alright until I have enough, then I will say stop. You can give me ideas. You can send OC's for other stories, or ideas for new stories, I answer/read all PM's I get. =3  
This is a story about Talia, or Tia. (Credit to pinkittwice54 for the name hehe)  
NOW TO LE STOREH~  
Tia's POV  
My name is Tia. I am dating Ty, or Deadlox. Some could mistake us for siblings, for we look almost the same, except that my eyes and headphones are purple. My hair also goes down to my waist. We wear about the same clothes, just mine is for a girl.

Today Ty and I were going to go hunting. He was waiting for me by the gate, while I was getting food. As I ran out there I was met with him rolling his eyes.  
"Finally! You and your food," I gave him a friendly punch, "Anyways, ready to go?"  
"Yup. And you know that you are worse than me when it comes to food!" I say as we walked in to the forest.

We soon came across a herd of cows, so I stayed and killed them because he heard some pigs. As soon as Ty was out of sight, the last cow was dead. I heard something move in the darkness of the forest, and slowly walked to it with my sword in hand. As quick as a flash, a white wolf pounced on me. One thought went through my head,  
'I Have Lupophobia'  
The animal bit into my neck, missing my major veins that keep me alive. Blood oozed out of me as I screamed.  
"You killed my son," A cold voice said. The wolf!  
"I didn't want to!" I yelled. A memory of my parents flashed through my mind.  
FLASHBACK~  
"Talia! Come here! And bring your sword!" My dad yelled. Great, another day of 'training,' otherwise known as killing baby animals for fun.  
When I got downstairs with my sword, instead of a cow, or a pig, sitting in the cage was a pup.  
"Now, doesn't this look cute? Well, don't be fooled. This wolf will become a great murderer of sheep. It must be killed," My dad said. Why does my dad care about sheep now? Last time I checked he hated all nature.  
"Now… Kill it." My dad's voice became hypnotic. He was using his magic on me! Without a choice my hands gripped the sword and I looked away as my sword plunged into the body, killing it.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
"The transformation has already started." The wolf said as it jumped back.  
I screamed and my vision started to go black. 'Was this my end?' I thought, 'Deadlox, did you hear my screams? Please, Ty, come back for me, save me...'

And there's that! HOPE YOU ENJOYED DOODZ! BYE!  
~Ashes (credit to KKKstories for unofficial/official beta reading XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Ashes here, and welcome to WAFR (sounds like wafer XD) chapter two! (also the bold italics is K talking… if you see it in the story she broke the fourth wall and now has to fix it. **_**(K: Haha. I WILL NEVERRRRRRRRRRRR)  
**_**… Oh yes you will. *points at pocket knife* Yes you will.  
Remember to check out KKKstories, the most amazing beta reader this story could have! She made it 10000000000000000x better! **_**(K: How do you say that?)**_** PLEASE CHECK THE POLL ON MY PROFIIIILE!  
Like seriously. Do it. Also idk K… I don't know.  
REVIEWS~**

**Orchidlove123- only reviewer. YOU'RE A BEAUTIFUL PERSON ORCHID**_**! (K: HI ORCHID!)**_**  
As for that OC- Is she like, in a relationship already or do I have to write some lovey-dovey stuffz? I dun wanna…. KKK CAN DO IT **_**(K: Hey! )**_** XD anyways Michela (Mi-kay-la) will be in the story… THIS CHAPTER! So props to you only reviewer!**_** TAKE THEM (::) (::) (::) –KKK.**_** HEY KKK, ARE YOU GIVING HER THE COOKIES? SHARE! I'LL GIVE YOU CHEESESTICKS! GIMME SUM COOKIEZ!**_** (K: MY CHEESE STICKS)**_****

**LE STOREH TIME~**

_**(K- So she's gone, I have control over the chapter *evil smile*)**_**(Me: HEY IM STILL HERE… Don't forget about me .-.)  
**(Tia's P.O.V)  
'Am I still alive?**' **_**(No…. JK,JK) **_**(K! NO!)** I thought to myself as I slowly woke up. I opened my eyes to the same place I was attacked, and I was still bleeding so I supposed either the wounds were really deep, or I hadn't been knocked out for too long…  
I tried my hardest to get up, but could barely even sit up straight. I crawled away from the bloody mess I was in and in the general direction of base, leaving a long trail of blood.

I didn't get too far.

I came across a pool of obsidian, a waterfall and a lava fall swirling together at the bottom. And there was some girl there, kneeling by the pool.

"H-hel-p" I said, hopefully loud enough to get her attention.

She turned to me, and raced over, freaked out a bit and then carried me to a base.  
But just before we got there, I blacked out.

**Ty's P.O.V (WELL THAT HAPPENED… (This is soooo awkward for me 0.o)  
**  
I heard screams in the distance, and raced towards the sound. What I found was a bunch of blood and then a trail of it leading toward our base. "No… T-Tia…" a solitary tear ran down my face as I followed the blood trail as fast as I could.

I came across the pool of obsidian… I meant to ask Tia out on a date here… B-but now… She might be gone…

I followed the thinning blood trail through the forest, until I came across a house.

The trails lead straight to the door, so I went up and knocked. A moment later it opened.  
A girl came out. She had jean shorts, black vans (shoes), an unbuttoned green flannel shirt with a white tank underneath. She had dirty blonde curly-ish hair that goes past her chest, and stormy grey eyes.

"Uh, hello. H-have you seen my friend?" I left out the girlfriend part "She was attacked by something, and I can't find her... the blood trail led here..." I managed shakily.

"Uhhh, does she look like you, except a girl…? I mean, come in, you can check if it's her. Anyway, I'm Michela, come on in" Michela said, ushering me inside.

"She's over here" Michela said, pointing to a door. "I stopped the bleeding but I can't get her to wake up…"  
I went inside to find a sleeping Tia passed out on a bed. I walked over to her and I couldn't tell what attacked her because of the bandages, so I just picked her up and walked back out.

"It's her" I confirmed. "Her name is Tia…" I then thought of something, "Also, are you alone here? I mean, if you are you could come join me and my friends, we live in a giant city, you know, Budder City, the one just north of here? I mean, it's only if you want." I said, again caring for someone's safety that I barely knew.

"My friends aren't here, they're mining. Their names are Tia and Jackie, funnily enough. But if you ever meet you guys, call my Tia Fire. Here, take Tia home. She needs some medical attention better than mine. But please visit, I would like to meet your group soon," Michela said happily_**. (Orchid you had to choose this name -_-)**_**(Me: whats wrong with the name..?)  
**  
I promised to visit with the rest of Team Crafted soon, picked up Tia and left**. (See orchid? Michela will return soon! SHE MAY EVEN JOIN THE TC GANG**_**)(K: I also put in my OC's… OK?)(**_**me: yeah OK me like XD)  
**When we finally got home, everyone was searching for something… probably us.

"TY! TIA! WHERE WERE YOU!?" Screamed Adam when he saw us. "DON'T LEAVE LIKE THAT WITHOUT TELLING US!"  
I was right. "WELL SOR~RY, BUT TIA GOT ATTACKED BY SOMETHING AND I HAD TO SEARCH FOR HER!" I screamed back at him. Then she woke up… I  
was too loud… uh oh.

**(Tia's P.O.V.)** I woke up to Ty screaming and I was sooo happy to hear his voice. "T-Ty-y?" I stuttered.

"Yes?" He said sheepishly.

"Y-You h-hear-d m-me… r-right...?" I managed.

"Yeah, I did... But I owe Michela, the girl who saved you. Let's go inside." Ty said, carrying me to Seto's healing room.

"Nooooooooo, I don't like this room! I'm fine, I'm fine! Don't make me stay here!" I complained. "I DON'T LIKE THIS. LETMEGOTOMYROOM!" I yelled, hurting myself in the process.

"Nope, too bad. What's wrong with the healing room?" Ty replied.

"THE BLOOD THAT EXISTED IN THIS ROOM IS HORIBLE- ANY OTHER ROOM WOULD BE BETTER!" I yelled, again hurting myself.

"Stop yelling!" Ty said rather loudly, but not yelling.

"Fine." I crossed my arms and let him set me on a bed.

Seto came in, grabbed two potions, and gave them to me. I recognized a reddish healing potion and a pinkish regeneration potion and drank them both, feeling much better. "Thanks Seto!" I said happily.

"You should be healed up tomorrow, but the wounds could be worse than I thought or infected, so you're staying here until I say." He replied.

I was stuck here.

And I felt like throwing up.

I held my head and then my stomach and I groaned in pain. "I don't feel so good..." I choked out.

"Obvious Captian Obvious is obvious." Said Ty, freaking out a bit and looking to Seto. All Seto did was grab a syringe and stick it in my arm. Soon after, I almost passed out.

'Setooo… Why did you do that?' I thought as I fell asleep.

**And that's all. 1,000 words. Are you happy? It's the longest chapter I have ever written. Why? Because I have a beta reader and I know it will be good. GO BOMBARD K** WITH LOVE, SHE DESERVES IT. REMEMBER TO GIVE HER CHEESESTICKS! **_**(CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)  
**_**All in all it was 1,190 words. (I typed**_**)(I made it better)**_** So, If you like the story, say "K made this story 17357890542626098765432x better!" or any number you want. Just mention that K made this story awesome.  
And I'm glad she's here. OH MY GAWD 4 PAGES IN MICROSOFT WORD XD  
(K, if you have anything to say, say it here)  
**_**…**_

_**…  
Oh! Is it my turn? Well, I kinda did something that she doesn't know about, so shhhhhh!  
Like my OCs? Kthxbye! **_**K WHAT DID YOU DO?! DID YOU BREAK THE FOURTH WALL?!  
**_**Peace Out!**_** Bye before millions of OC's try to take me hostage**


	3. Impotant update in all stories

OH MAH GAWD

IM SO SORRY PEOPLE

I… I got grounded as of September 5th (DON'T ASK…. Or ill throw Justin beaver at you) so today (September 9th) I got my freedom.

There will be no chapter until later today or tomorrow. You know, I gotta check up on EVERYTHING! I'm trying really hard not to check twitter.

Lightningstar and max…. that's your name, correct? YES, I NEEDED THAT OC!

Sorry for this.

Later today… it wil either be a chapter, a really sad update, or both. Most likely both.

See you soon. I hope. Maybe tomorrow. Depends on how fast I can write and KKK can beta read it.

Oh, and she isn't here…. Not exactly a chapter, now is it. See you all soon, whether it be today or tomorrow. (i'm not happy…. I'm sick, and it hurts to cough, I'M IN PAAAIN!)

* * *

BUT ONE HAPPY THING! 111 VIEWS!

I'm loved! lets try for 130, mmkay? that'l bring you the next chapter!


	4. ANOTHER UPDATE OF SORRY-NESS

**Oh My Gods, guys I'm so sorry I didn't realize what I was doing to you all by leaving.. I love you all as great friends and I promise I'll try even harder to keep going and I'm SO SORRY TO ALL OF YOU! **

**Please, forgive me… Werewolves Are For Real is re-booted… other stories on temporary hiatus… I am so so sorry…**

**~DDragonn, The RuneScape playing, Writing, YouTubing, Fangirling Sorceress with dreams as big as the universe~**

**(Kk isn't here. Haven't heard from her in a while.) ;-;**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey dragonets, (young dragons, =P) It's DDragonn here! I hope you all saw the earlier update… Nothing really to say here. OC's from people, thanks! Your guys' OC's will be used, hopefully, soon! **

**Okay, at the end, there will be a question of the day and my answer, you guys in the reviews answer it too!**

**Next, the reviews will now be located at the bottom. I will respond to all of them! (Or at least I will try!)**

**Let's get going, on the long awaited third chapter of Werewolves Are For Real! **

**Oh, and K is out of town, this was all me. Sorry if it's a little worse than the other two, I wanted to give **

**you guys a *late* Christmas present I created myself! LEZGO!**

**If there's a line below this, I have no idea what it is and how to get rid of it. If there isn't, don't mind me!**

**(TIA'S POV) **

"_Wha… id..y.. do?.." _A voice… A voice! Am I finally waking up? Darn you, Seto, you did this…

"_Don.. orry… e'll… be… ine…" _Wait, CAN YOU PUH-LEASE speak in words, not jumbled mumbles and stuff?

Oh, never mind. I'm waking up, at least!

"_She… s… waking… p…" _Getting clearer…

"_Oh well, maybe this'll wake her up fully..." _Oh, there we go. Wait, was that a running sink? NO! NONONO! BAD WHOEVER-YOU-ARE!

I opened my eyes, and sat up so suddenly that one of the talking people fell on their butt out of shock.

"GAH! Tia! Y u do dis?!" It was Ty!

I put my hands on my face, closed my eyes, and slowly opened them again, pulling my hands away to get used to the light better. "What I do?" I said, purposefully using improper grammar. "I do bad? Uhg… Seto?" I growled his name.

"What did I do?" He innocently replied.

"You made me fall asleep you butt!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Ta-... Tia." Seto stumbled. He nearly said my real name. Nobody but him knows it.

"What the butts, Tia!" Ty grumbled, not noticing Seto's fumble, and pulled himself up.

"HI!" Screamed a new voice, causing me to jump, and fall out of my bed.

I yelped in pain, but the newcomer obviously didn't care much as he just said "Sorry!" in a cheery voice.

Sky. I knew it was him. "Sky y u do dis" I growled angrily.

"Sorry…" he said, more sincere this time.

**Okay, I'm tired, and I wanna write a new story, (again…) so this is it for now! See you next time, my dragonets!**

**~DDragonn, the RuneScape playing, Writing, YouTubing, Fangirling Sorceress with dreams as big as the universe~**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey dragonets, it's DDragonn here! I've been gone so long a nearly friggin forgot what my intro was! GAH!  
OC's from people, thanks! Your guys' OC's will be used, hopefully, soon!  
(Luna's Song and Lunasong- Exdra- Thanks for the coolio OCs.)  
Okay, at the end, there will be a question of the day and my answer, you guys in the reviews answer it too!  
Next, the reviews will now be located at the bottom. I will respond to all of them! (Or at least I will try!)  
Lezzgo!**  
So Seto was sorry. That's good. Now what the hell just happened?  
…Oh s***. A wolf happened. And a flashback happened as well... Ugh, that really sucks. I glanced at Seto, who seemed slightly worried, and then looked over at Ty, who was obviously extremely relieved.  
"Are you ok?" He said anxiously.  
I glanced down, seeing my neck covered in bandages, my arms and stomach too, but not my legs because there was little damage to them... well, not that I could see at least. I blinked my right eye, something feeling a bit off. Nothing changed about my vision. I reached up and felt a bandage on it, and I let out a quiet gasp.  
"Oh Tia, I'm so sorry," Seto whispered. He glanced at Ty and spoke, but all I could hear was a constant ringing and I quietly whimpered. Suddenly Ty left, and Seto sat next to me.  
"What's wrong with me? Something's really wrong," I start, my voice cracking. "I know. I can feel it."  
"Well," Seto stumbled with his words, "I guess- I mean- well, um, you're-technically... a werewolf."  
I stared at him, jaw agape. How? No, why? My most feared animal was now part of me? I shuddered, scooting away from Seto. The blankets fell off of me, exposing my lower legs.  
The cast made it obvious that my left leg was broken. I looked at Seto. "You can instantly mend broken bones. What the heck?!" I snapped.  
"I knew you would react like this. It's to keep you from running off. Ty!" He said, and called to my boyfriend. I sighed, exasperated, as Ty burst in.  
"Yes?" he panted.  
"Get me out of this room." I demanded. "Before I blow everything up."  
He helped me out, and as I stumbled along painfully, I thought, after getting attacked, I had said that I didn't like this room because of the blood. Well, fact is, I was ok with the blood. I wasn't ok with Seto.

(FLASHBACK brought to you by the magic potato given to me by a viewer)

A young girl was playing with her friends in the woods, giggling as they climbed trees and played tag. A ginger girl told corny jokes, a black haired girl playfully teasing her about them being bad. The young girl had brown hair, and was wearing a headset. Suddenly she said she'd be right back, and ran through the forest to her home.  
Waiting there in the door frame was the glowering form of the girl's father. He wore a black cape, his eyes slate gray and glinting in the light. The girl cringed as he muttered something.  
As if on cue, a tiger cub jumped out of a cage beside the doorway. The young girl snatched up one of the many swords in a box next to her father, and swung at the cub.  
A strangled cry pierced the calm and the quiet as the girl was released from the dark sorcerer's spell, and then her father smiled widely.  
(FLASHBACK END brought to you by me eating the potato and ending the flashback) 

I stumbled and nearly fell with shock as I was released from the cold grasp of the memory. Ty gave me a sad look, knowing that I was having a flashback. I had told him about them, but not what they were about. I'm not sure I could tell anyone.

**Ok so I don't have much to say, but here's the QOTD (Question of the day)**

**Do you like FNAF?**

**A: I might make a FNAF story. Maaybbbeee. I like FNAF, that's my answer.**

**Thanks to K (kkkcomics) for betareading woo**

**Reviews!**

**KittenWhiskers: Yikes! Pweese stop yelling. Alright, fine, here have more. *hides***

**Lightningstar and Max: Please stop the yelling! *hides* Here! *throws the chapter at you***

**CrystalFeather0900: hehe, yeah, sorry. **

**Orchidlove123: Thanks! Hehe.**

**Bye guys! See you next time!**

**~DDragonn, The RuneScape playing, Writing, YouTubing, Fangirling Sorceress with dreams as big as the universe~**


End file.
